


Caption This Pic

by YellowSky2314



Series: Sanders Teacher High AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Gen, Hints of future Logicality, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSky2314/pseuds/YellowSky2314
Summary: Patton loved to do puns. That just wasn’t Logan's type of humor.





	Caption This Pic

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm aware the picture is a year old, but in my defense, when I had issues writing for TVSIMH I also had a hiccup with my high school stories.

Logan was out the door, set in a brisk walk, the second the bell rang. He needed to get eleven more copies of his test done for the next period class and back to his room in the five minutes he had before the bell rang again. God only knows what happened when he was making the copies originally but he got the count completely wrong, he didn’t have enough copies for his 4th-hour class, let alone 5th, 6th and 7th! How did he not notice that the stack was so small? It didn’t matter. He just needed to get to the copy room fast and get the copies he needed now done, he could print off what he needed for the others during lunch. Luckily the copy room was only 5 doors down from his classroom. 

When he entered the room, he almost cried in relief to see the copier empty. Then he saw the other occupant in the room and felt his stomach do a small flip. 

“Logan!” Patton shouted as he leaned forward in the cushioned red rolling chair. Patton was what Logan liked to call a multi-subject teacher. He taught and was department chair for the Family and Consumer Sciences department, which included sewing, cooking, childcare, budgeting, and fashion. He was also the sponsor for the Sanders High Happy Hugs, or SHHH, which was a club where students could learn how to, well, to sew, cook, and care for children without having to take the actual classes. They did community work and blood drives and food drives and clothing drives and toy drives.

Every two months they hosted a Sanders High Teacher Date Night where the students in the club would babysit teacher’s kids so they could have a date night with their significant others. One time, Patton had asked him to help with that due to student volunteer having a last-minute emergency and Logan would never admit it but taking care of the kids with him was one of the most enjoyable things he’d ever done. The kids were precious and Logan had fun watching Patton flutter excitedly around them, so much so, that he’d wondered why the FACS teacher wasn’t an elementary school teacher. 

Logan also knew that Patton worked in a help clinic during the summer to give classes to young parents who are struggling with parenthood. Many of the people in those classes were high school students who hadn’t planned on having a baby so soon in life but ended up with one they didn’t want to let go of. Many others were in their 20s, young adults who didn’t realize they’d be single parents trying to finish college while trying to support a young child. 

Logan admired Patton for being able to do all that and help all those people. One of the things he didn’t admire, however, was his sense of humor. Patton loved to do puns. And while Logan lov-enjoyed Patton's company, that just wasn’t his type of humor. 

“Good day, Patton, I trust your day has been satisfactory up until now?” Logan grabbed the stapler remover to get the tiny piece of metal out of the test in his hand. It came out smoothly leaving only two minor holes on the top left corner.

“Yep, how about yours?” The other teacher was typing on his laptop but stopped to look at Logan when he asked, looking for all the world like there was nothing as important as whatever Logan had to answer. Logan had to look away from those intense brown eyes. 

“It has been less than stellar, I seem to have somehow only printed half the amount of tests I needed for my classes.” Logan continued to avoid looking at Patton by pressing buttons, the printer soon started making noise and within seconds a packet was out, soon to be followed by more. He finally turned back to look at the other teacher in the room.

“That happened to me the other day. I pushed release all, left the room, and didn’t see the printer ran out of paper, just took the pile and then ran out midway through 6th hour.” Patton was looking at him with his head tilted to the left and his ever-present smile on his face. Logan's heart sped up a bit, and he felt his throat constrict a bit.

“Yes, well I’ll finish during lunch I just need a few before next hour.” He turned to see the expected time of finish. The screen read, “Printing-2 minutes” so that meant he might just make it back to class before the bell. “So what are you doing here? FACS is across the building.”

“I needed a quiet place, Roman has his kids practicing their monologues out in the hall and it was too distracting, I kept wanting to listen to them instead of working on my lesson plans.” He pressed a few buttons on his laptop and then gasped, “Oh! Did you look at the Classifieds?” Logan couldn’t look away from his grin for a moment.

The Classifieds was part of the school district website where they put “Trivia of the Week” questions and school competitions to see who answered correctly first, some sample questions have been: When was the first high school in the district open? What year did the district get its 3rd Superintendent? How many principals has so-and-so school had? They also had a part where teachers could sell things. There was a part where they posted nutrition tips and fun articles. But Logan knew that Patton’s favorite part was “Caption This Pic” where they posted a funny picture from something that happened in the district and had staff submit captions for it, they chose the best caption and posted it the following week with the next “Caption This Pic”. 

Patton won that one quite frequently, and no matter how many times he won, he always gushed about it during lunch. The majority of the school also seemed proud that someone from Sanders High got chosen so often. Especially considering Logan won most of the “Trivia of the Week” questions. Between the both of them, the school was named on the district website almost every week, more than any other school. 

So Patton knew he checked the website often, and Logan knew exactly why Patton was so excited. He saw the image for this week and even he could have a few choice words for it. He was half tempted to submit a caption, but if he by some force of heaven won, he'd never live it down. 

“Yes, I did.” The last packet was sliding out of the printer. One glance at the clock told him there were about 30 seconds before the bell rang. He heard Patton typing hurriedly and knew the other had already come up with a great caption. 

“Could you read this? Does this work?” Patton asked biting his lip in between a grin. Logan had 20 seconds before the bell rang but damn if he wouldn't be late every hour for Patton, if he wanted an opinion, he’d give him an opinion. He walked over and read it, chuckling softly and nodding. Patton’s smile was blinding. That's when he heard the bell ring. 

“My apologies, I need to go give a test.” he practically ran out the door mentally noting that he’d have to give extra minutes to anyone in his 4th hour that might need them to finish the test since he would be disrupting them by arriving late. He was in such a hurry he barely heard Patton’s _ ‘See you at lunch!’ _

**One Week Later**

Logan opened the Classifieds page to see what the trivia for the week was when he saw at the top of the page a familiar-looking photo and right underneath a familiar-looking caption. 

[It was a picture of an elementary school principal wearing a shark costume. “There’s some-fin different about you today…” read right underneath.](https://flic.kr/p/2hgnXcH)

He cracked a smile, because, while he didn’t exactly love Patton’s humor, he sure loved hearing him gush about how he won the “Caption This Pic” while they ate lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Click "It was a picture of an elementary school principal wearing a shark costume. “There’s some-fin different about you today…” read right underneath." to see the picture.  
Thank you for reading!


End file.
